


Like Atlas

by nyromes



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothers, Child Abuse, Grantaire Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sibling Incest, Why Did I Write This?, not explicit, only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyromes/pseuds/nyromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Grantaire would worry.<br/>At night, after their mom had gone to bed and their dad had stopped yelling and had fallen into some kind of drunken stupor, Grantaire would worry if maybe what they had was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am and I don't even remember how this happened... So sorry if it's not the quality you expected...  
> 

Sometimes Grantaire would worry.

At night, after their mom had gone to bed and their dad had stopped yelling and had fallen into some kind of drunken stupor, Grantaire would worry if maybe what they had was wrong.

 

He worried because Enjolras was only thirteen and Grantaire used to be the one to feed him and tuck him into bed when he was just a kid. And because now, years later, Grantaire still cooked his meals and made sure he got enough sleep.

Because other boys Enjolras' age fell in love and had their first girlfriends, made experiences Enjolras didn't, and Grantaire was scared that one day Enjolras would wake up and realize what he'd missed out on.

Because Grantaire was neither ready to lose him nor ready to let him go.

Because it was him who took the blows when their father lashed out so Enjolras wouldn't be harmed, and it was him who drank when it all got too much and who hated himself after for following in his father’s footsteps.

Because Grantaire insisted on carrying the weight of both their worlds on his shoulders and was too scared to admit that the pressure was crushing him.

 

But then he would hear the sound of bare feet on the cold floor of their room and the younger boy would slip under his covers and sling his arms around him, almost lying on Grantaire's chest and tracing his fingers over Grantaire's broken nose. He'd place soft kisses on his face and chest where bruises coloured the pale skin yellow and blue, and he'd whisper apologies and muffled declarations of love.

And Grantaire would card his fingers through the thick, blond hair, would listen to his plans and naïve visions of the future and hold him until he fell asleep on his shoulder.

And Grantaire would stay up and keep his brother safe, because at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
